


you loved me before i loved myself

by BOHEMIANMIKEY



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Allen is Allen, Alternate Universe - High School, Check the chapter warnings before reading, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Day, Gwil is in love, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen as teachers, Small Towns, Teenagers, ben doesn't care, joe is new, lucy is lovely, rami is the boyfriendTM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOHEMIANMIKEY/pseuds/BOHEMIANMIKEY
Summary: it's hard to understand someone else when you don't even understand yourself.orin which gwil is in love, joe is confused and ben needs a hug.





	you loved me before i loved myself

Joe rushed down the stairs, ignoring his sister’s scream or his dad’s snores. He just wanted to make it on time for his first day of school. This was a new town, a new place, and most importantly, a new beginning. He got into the school bus and sat on the very back of it.

It would be a lie to say that his old school was a nightmare, or that he had had the worst time of his life there because, in reality, he had just been unlucky of getting the role of the guy with no friends. He had spent his entire tenth grade alone so it was a relief to know that they were moving out to a much smaller town. They moved before school started, so they had some time to check the place out. 

The town was indeed small, it was by the sea, so there were tons of beaches. There was a small shopping center and a park that reminded Joe of Hyde Park even tho he had only been to London once and he couldn’t remember that time very clearly. There were also some mountains on the side of the town, that made Joe think of his grandma, who would’ve loved to paint that landscape. His house was one of the biggest ones in town, even though there was this one house that stood up from the others, it seemed to belong to someone rich if Joe was honest. There were other shopping places like a flower shop, and a grocery store, along with some other interesting places, like a cinema or a theatre. But most importantly, at least for Joe, there was the highschool he was going to be attending to. It wasn’t incredibly big, but it wasn’t small either. He was quite happy with the new town.

He snapped out of his little head tour and realised that the school bus had reached its destination. Joe slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way into the building, quickly spotting the receptionist sitting at his desk. Joe walked up to the guy and started getting all of the paperwork his mum had to fill out of his backpack. He placed it on the table, making the guy sitting behind look up. 

“Good morning! I suppose you’re Joseph Mazzello, the new student!?” The guy had so much energy this early in the morning, it made Joe want to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s me, but I go by Joe.” The latter added sleep still laced to his voice.

“Okay, let me stack this up somewhere and give you your schedule!” He turned around and started walking towards the little office that was behind his desk, but turned around and looked past Joe. “Lucy dear! Come here please!”

Joe looked behind and spotted a blonde girl skipping over to them with a big smile on her face. Why was everyone so happy at 8 am? Joe kept asking himself the same question over and over again.

“Yes, Mr. Mercury?” The girl said, with the sweetest of voices.

“I told you already Lucy, you can call me Freddie, would you like to be Joe’s guide for the day?” 

The girl’s smile grew even more (which Joe thought was impossible) as she nodded eagerly.

“Okay, here’s his schedule” The guy named Freddie said while handing her a paper. “Now he’s all yours for the rest of the day!” Lucy started dragging Joe towards the hall but stopped when they heard Mr. Mercury’s voice again. “Oh and, Joe? If you get lost, just come here right away and I’ll help you! Have the nicest of days!”

And with that he entered his office and both him and Lucy started walking again.

“So Joe, right? I’m Lucy, it’s a pleasure meeting you!”

The energy the girl had seemed to get into Joe’s body and he felt better than he did this morning. With a smile he replied.

“Nice meeting you too, Lucy.”

“So I’ll be your guide for the day and hopefully your friend for the rest of your life, I’ll introduce you to my group of friends who will completely adore you and our group will finally be complete! Wait- sorry! Was that too much?”

The girl said, realising that she may’d been a bit too eager.

“No, it was perfect.”

Joe said, knowing that it was going to be okay this time.

They both spoke for what felt like forever while Lucy showed him the place, pointing out his classes, and the classes that they shared together. Lucy became instantly one of Joe’s favorite persons and it turned out that Lucy felt the same. 

They reached their first class, which happened to be the one their shared, history. They entered the class, which was almost empty because of the fact that it was still too early, and Joe spotted some kids in the back of the class. It turned out that those were Lucy’s friends and, soon, she was dragging him towards them. They introduced themselves and Joe learned that Lucy was the only girl in the group. The other guys were Allen, Rami, who later on Joe learned was Lucy’s boyfriend, and Gwilym, who went by Gwil. There was also supposed to be another ‘Ben’ guy, who wasn’t there yet, but Lucy affirmed that he never made it to class on time. Joe introduced himself to the group and they started to get along quite well, the group instantly taking Joe in.

They told Joe a bit about themselves and he did the same, laughing at every joke they made and at every story Joe told. They lost track of time and soon enough class was starting. 

The history teacher turned out to be the most boring person in the planet, and Joe found himself talking to Gwil, in the back of the class. He was amazed by Gwil, and he couldn’t bring himself to understand why.

The class seemed to be going on forever, and it didn’t seem to be getting anymore interesting as time went by, or so thought Joe. 

There was a knock on the door that seemed to pull everyone out of their trances. The teacher made her way to the door, and soon a blond boy was making his way into the class. Joe’s breath got stuck in his breath for a moment and he thought he was honestly dying, because he was seeing an angel. Yes, he’s that cheesy. The boy sported a black eye, but that didn’t stop Joe from thinking that he was mesmerizing.

“Ben, you’re twenty minutes late.”

The boy muttered something along the lines of ‘whatever’ and Joe felt himself falling in love.

Oh boy, he was in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 fic ever so please help me get better! leave any feedback and recommendations, i'd love to read them. my tumblr is @borhapmikey, feel free to message me if you'd like! hope you like this, i'll try to get better i promise <3


End file.
